


Взаимно

by Savenkowa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savenkowa/pseuds/Savenkowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта мысль не появилась внезапно. Она жила в голове с тех самых пор, как Стайлз впервые пришел в себя. С тех самых пор, как Дерек понял, что, да, иди всё прахом, взаимно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взаимно

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом "Выжить после".

_Он чувствует тебя так, словно это он сам. Это трудно объяснить и еще более трудно принять, но именно это с ним происходит сейчас. Когда тебе больно, он ощущает точно такую же боль. Когда ты зол, он тоже испытывает ярость. Вы взаимосвязаны, Дерек. И хочешь ты того или нет — ты его единственный шанс стать прежним._

Делай, что должен, Дерек. И пусть это последнее, что ты вообще хочешь делать в своей гребаной жизни. Он просыпается с этими словами каждое серое влажное утро. И проклинает МакКола, свою уступчивость и слабость. Он обязан был снести Стилински голову ещё в ту самую секунду, как узнал, что он заражен. Он обязан был послать Скотта к чертям с его сраной жалостью, отчаяньем и мольбой в придачу. Он обязан был. Но не сделал.

Вместо этого он опять и опять возвращается в ветклинику, позволяет запереть себя в клетке рядом со Стайлзом, который больше не Стайлз. Однако какого-то долбаного хрена это понимает только Дерек. Остальные или слепы, или слишком привязаны к мальчишке, чтобы смириться и отпустить.

Дерек не говорит этому существу ни слова. Молча смотрит в черные, в которых словно нефтяные разводы на зрачках и белках, глаза. Он повторяет себе: это не Стайлз, это существо убило Стайлза, это лишь кожная оболочка, мясной костюм для твари, которая сожрала его изнутри. Порой Дерек так первобытно ненавидит её, что хочет оторвать ей голову — голову Стайлза — и освободить. Потому что Стилински, которого он знал, не заслужил такую жизнь. Если это вообще можно назвать жизнью.

Дитон просит его говорить со Стайлзом, который больше не Стайлз. Он просит его прикасаться к Стайлзу, который больше не Стайлз. И Дерек подумывает послать всё к самому дьяволу и таки убить существо, чтобы освободить не только Стилински, но и самого себя. Потому что хочет он того или нет, Дерек так сильно увяз во всем этом, господи, его как цепями приковали к Стилински и он не может дернуться ни туда, ни обратно.

Он помнит тот день, когда впервые увидел нового не-Стайлза. Когда шагнул в клетку с твердой решимостью убить его, наплевав на уговоры Скотта и Дитона не делать этого. Он мало верил в чудо-исцеление, он знал, что вирусу невозможно противостоять, что обратного пути нет, и никакие травы или заговоры Дитона не вернут прежнего Стайлза. И он помнит то, что произошло дальше. Как существо склонило свою голову набок, а губы изогнула мягкая улыбка, которая, он понял это намного позже, теперь почти всегда была на этих губах. Дерек сжал челюсти, выпуская когти и игнорируя бешеное сердцебиение и то, как дрожат и горят внутренности. Он даже замахнулся, намереваясь вонзить когти в виски Стилински и раскрошить его череп к чертям, потому что только повреждение мозга могло убить тварь. Но так и застыл, будто превратился в ледяную глыбу, когда не-Стайлз вдруг прижался к нему грудью, животом, плечами, не оставляя ни единого свободного сантиметра в пространстве между ними и потерся щекой о колючую челюсть. Он помнит, как тогда дрогнула занесенная для смертельного удара рука, как сердце пустилось вскачь, а глотку сдавило и обожгло. И Дерек не смог. Зажмурил глаза до вспышек под веками и опустил руку. Голова Стилински в ту же секунду легла на его плечо, а мертвое дыхание обожгло шею.

_— Любовь — химическая реакция. Она не мутирует._

_— Это ничего не объясняет, Дитон, — бросает Дерек, растирая костяшки пальцев, ощущая, как холодеет внутри, как мерзкий лед обволакивает сердце и мозги. Он отказывается понимать, что происходит. Черт возьми, он отступил, будто последний трус, оставив существо, которое убило Стайлза, в живых. Он не имел на это права._

_— Ты не прав, — спокойно качает головой Дитон. — Это объясняет многое. Стайлз возвращается в себя только тогда, когда рядом ты._

_Дерек злится. Он не желает это слушать. Но его хватает только на насмешливо –неверяще приподнятые брови._

_— Ты хочешь сказать, что Стилински был влюблен в меня, и тварь не забыла это? Дитон хмурится. Он не любит, когда Дерек называет Стилински «тварью». Дерек срать хотел на его нежные чувства._

_— Я хочу сказать, что это взаимно. Дерека словно окунает сначала в кипяток, а потом в стуженую воду. Он задирает подбородок, сжимает челюсти и скрещивает руки на груди._

_— Это бред, Дитон. Я не собираюсь это выслушивать. Если у тебя всё…_

_— Если ты уйдешь — Стайлз умрет._

_— Он уже, блять, мёртв! Когда вы поймете это? Не нужно цепляться за него. Его не вернуть. Всё бесполезно. И Дерек ушел, хлопнув дверью. Для того чтобы следующим утром вернуться обратно._

— Не думал, что буду так любить сладкое.

Дерек сидит возле не-Стайлза, который сейчас, вроде бы как, Стайлз. Их плечи соприкасаются, когда Стилински откусывает большой кусок шоколадного торта и мечтательно жмурится, облизывая перепачканные губы. Дерек ненавидит себя всей душой, когда прослеживает взглядом влажный след, оставленный юрким языком. Он тут же отворачивается, прислоняясь затылком к прохладной стене. Плечо Дерека греет плечо Стайлза и это странно, он долго привыкал к тому, что Стилински теплый, а не холодный как ходячий труп. Не будь глупцом, Хейл, — говорил Дерек себе. Он не зомби. Он, как бы это смешно не звучало, гребаный мутант, результат заражения ебаным вирусом.

Они по-прежнему вместе заперты в клетке. Всё дело в том, что когда Дерека нет рядом, Стайлз хочет убить любого, кто попытается к нему приблизиться. В остальное время, когда Дерека нет рядом, Стайлз — не-Стайлз.

Стайлз доедает остатки торта, слизывая крошки и крем с пальцев. Вздыхает и прижимается к Дереку всем телом. Хейл почти не вздрагивает. Кажется, он привык. Иногда ему становится страшно, потому что он не дурак, понимает, что рано или поздно всё закончится. Дитон сказал, что у них взаимно. Дереку было смешно до глубины души только первые несколько суток. Где-то на пятые он почувствовал, как его ломает, когда на губах Стайлза мягкая улыбка, а глаза смотрят пусто-отрешенно.

— Ты любишь не сладкое, а глюкозу в нём, — отзывается Дерек, когда Стайлз вытягивает ноги и тоже прислоняется затылком к стене. Хейл не говорит: мутанты любят сладкое, потому что там глюкоза, позволяющая им существовать. Но уверен, что Стайлз всё понял. Он всегда был умным.

— Лучше глюкоза, чем человеческие мозги. Ну, или чем питаются эти твари.

Дерек нехотя улыбается. Он думает, что присутствуй здесь Дитон, он точно кинул бы в Стайлза одним из своих осуждающих взглядов. Как хорошо, что его здесь нет. Дерек чувствует себя намного свободней, когда его не заставляют разговаривать или прикасаться против воли. Самое жуткое, в данный момент он делает это потому, что хочет. Вот ведь неожиданность.

— Где остальные? — Стилински вытягивает шею и осматривает пустую ветклинику.

Дерек хмурится и чешет кончик носа. Разминает плечи и поднимается на ноги, отряхивая джинсы.

— Я попросил их уйти.

Он готов поклясться, что после этих слов на щеках Стайлза расцветает болезненный румянец.

— Зачем? — Стилински сводит брови на переносице и тоже поднимается. В его глазах сомнение и непонимание. Но Дерека не обманешь. Он нюхом чует нервное возбуждение.

Дерек приподнимает брови, удерживается от того, чтобы не улыбнуться снова. Но понимает, что это далеко не вовремя. Тем более, ещё и совсем некстати, если принять во внимание то, что он собирается предложить сделать Стайлзу.

— Я не хотел, чтобы нам мешали.

Рот Стайлза вытягивается буквой «о», а глаза удивленно расширяются. Румянец окрашивает высокие пики скул и даже упускается на бледную шею. Но он достаточно быстро берет себя под контроль. Прячет руки в карманы брюк и покачивается с пятки на носок, опустив глаза и спрятав черные зрачки под длинными ресницами.

— Эм, ясно, — бормочет Стайлз.

— Я не хотел, чтобы они помешали нам уйти. Он говорит это и ждет.

И черт бы его побрал, боится. Не сбежать, нет. Он боится реакции Стайлза. Если он откажется…Это будет крах, потому что сил у Дерека больше нет. Всё, села батарейка, нервы на исходе.

— Уйдем куда?

Стайлз делает вид, что не понимает. Дерек тоже хотел бы сделать вид, что плевать он хотел на всю эту ситуацию с высокой горы, но не может.

— Неважно, главное, чтобы подальше от Бейкон-Хиллс, — и добавляет, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул. — Только ты и я.

Эта мысль не появилась внезапно. Она жила в голове с тех самых пор, как Стайлз впервые пришел в себя. С тех самых пор, как Дерек понял, что, да, иди всё прахом, _взаимно_.

— Совсем сбрендил, волчара?

Дерек ожидал чего угодно, но точно не этого. Он смотрит исподлобья, когда Стайлз горько ухмыляется, а в глазах, черных огромных глазах, растворяется боль, которая идет в такой резонанс с этой ухмылкой.

— И что ты будешь делать со мною, а? Посадишь на поводок, чтобы я нечаянно не разорвал никому горло? Или будешь держать в клетке, только попросторней?

— Не неси чепуху, — Дерек сжимает руки в кулаки. — Я думал, тебе надоело сидеть в клетке и быть долбанным подопытным. Потому что я заебался жить как в реалити-шоу.

— Я не просил тебя об этом.

И правда, не просил. Но как ему объяснить, что Дерека и просить не нужно? Что он готов собственную шкуру подставить, но помочь Стайлзу, избавить от этого существования, которое и жизнью не назовешь.

— Позволь мне…

— Какого хрена, Дерек?!

Хейл осекается, а «помочь» тонет в отчаянном крике.

— Какого хрена ты возишься со мной? Ты же понимаешь, что из этого ничего не выйдет. Я больше не тот Стайлз. Во мне, блять, сидит чокнутая машина для убийств. Знаешь, чем это закончится для нас? Один из нас убьёт другого, вот как.

Они глядят друг на друга и тяжело дышат. Оба. Словно Дерек тоже только что орал и задыхался от отчаянья. Господи, какая ирония. Дитон говорил, что Стайлз чувствует Дерека как самого себя. Он или действительно сбрендил или испытывает тоже самое.

— Пусть. Мне плевать, слышишь? Я устал и лучше действительно сейчас разорви мне глотку, потому что так дальше продолжаться не может. Или ты уйдешь со мной, или я уйду сам.

Опасный прием, Дерек. Очень опасный. Не играй с огнем. Но ему всё равно. Он на пределе. У черты, когда кажется, что дальше только пустота.

Стайлз смотрит на него некоторое мгновение, и Дерек чувствует, как в этой тишине его словно прокручивает между острыми лопастями.

— Тогда уходи.

В груди Дерека что-то обрывается.

— Проваливай, Дерек, ладно? Хватит ломать комедию. Ничего не выйдет. У _нас_ ничего не выйдет, понимаешь? — у Стайлза надломленный голос и блестящими бликами мельтешат зрачки. И трясутся руки, спрятанные в карманы.

Грудную клетку Дерека сдавливает от ощущений и эмоций. Он уже не разбирает чьи они: его или Стайлза. Их просто слишком много. Он как радиоволна ловит, впитывает в себя и кажется, ещё чуть-чуть — и его разорвет на лоскуты.

— Стайлз… — он делает резкий шаг в его сторону, протягивая руки, не до конца понимая, что намеревается сделать.

Но его мир рушится в один момент. Дерек даже не сразу соображает. Всего один момент и черные глаза смотрят пусто-отрешенно, одна секунда и губы трогает мягкая полуулыбка.

— Стайлз… — Дерек повторяет его имя, хотя ясно понимает, что перед ним явно не-Стайлз. И словно в доказательство этому существо напротив клонит голову на бок, ведет носом, вбирая в себя запах Дерека. Хейл едва удерживает за зубами отчаянное рычание. А не-Стайлз прижимается к нему, притирается телом к телу, щека к щеке, шевеля волоски на затылке горячим дыханием. Дерек зажмуривает глаза. Как тогда. Только на этот раз рука занесена не для удара. Он запускает пальцы в волосы на затылке, поглаживая, лаская, вжимаясь в существо сильнее и крепче. Понимая, что деваться некуда. Цепи слишком прочные, а связь слишком сильная. Не разорвать и не распилить.

— У нас выйдет, Стайлз. _Взаимно,_ помнишь? — шепчет он на ухо существу, осознавая, что наверняка его слова предназначаются пустоте в черных глазах.

И обнимает Стайлза, который не Стайлз ещё сильнее.


End file.
